Con el corazón roto
by Naite
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste a donde fue y que hizo Hermione Granger después de lanzarle a Ronald Weasley una horda terrible de canarios asesinos?...Escena perdida de HBP.


¿Alguna vez te preguntaste a donde fue y que hizo Hermione Granger después de lanzarle a Ronald Weasley una horda terrible de canarios asesinos? Seguramente sí. Pero ¿alguna vez _leíste_ un fic que describiera las emociones que experimentó ella en sexto curso, después de ver a ese maldito pelirrojo besando a la idiota de Lavender? Si tu respuesta es no, aquí tienes mi versión de lo que sintió Hermione cuando se le rompió el corazón.

"**Con el corazón roto"**

Sus fuertes pasos resonaban por el suelo de piedra, rebotaban en las paredes y se reproducían diez veces más potentes por todo el pasillo, denotando furia, ira.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

…_MIERDA!!!!!!!! _

Quería mandar a todo el mundo al carajo. Sentía odio como nunca antes había sentido.

Hermione Granger caminaba, casi corría, por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts con los puños tan apretados (uno de ellos alrededor de su varita) que sus nudillos se volvían pálidos; con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos acuosos, intentando reprimir un llanto que sabía, se avecinaba.

Tenía la vista prácticamente cegada por unas manchas rojas de ira y apenas era conciente de por donde caminaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus pies.

Le parecía oír a las estatuas, retratos y armaduras que estaban a su alrededor, riéndose a carcajadas de ella, de lo idiota que era.

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado, por inercia, a la puerta del vestíbulo y sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia ella con el firme objetivo de salir de aquel castillo que ahora le parecía repugnante, porque podía sentir por todas partes el olor de ese maldito traidor.

Se dejó de actitudes protocolares y empezó a correr frenéticamente por la amplia extensión de césped, sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los estudiantes que estaban allí, en los jardines del colegio.

No era suficiente. Sentía que de ningún modo sería suficiente salir del castillo. Sentía la esencia de Ron impregnada en cada flor, en cada árbol, podía respirar su presencia en el aire... todo estaba contaminado por él.

En esos momentos su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas confusas y lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era poder traspasar las verjas del colegio y alejarse del mundo mágico. Por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, deseaba encontrarse en el mundo _muggle_, en la quietud de su casa, en medio de las cuatro paredes de su habitación donde podía llorar, gritar y hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin que nadie pudiera molestarla. _Quería desaparecer_.

Pese a sus intentos por no dejar de correr, el cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada y, en contra de su voluntad, se detuvo. Estaba agitada; respiraba entrecortadamente y las piernas le temblaban, no la podrían sostener por mucho tiempo. Seguramente estaría despeinada, colorada y con toda la túnica corrida pero ahora eso no le preocupaba. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo porque sabía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, y no quería que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, en el mismísimo instante en que se había detenido, todas las barreras que Hermione había construido a su alrededor para que nada ni nadie pudieran herirla (especialmente ese tonto pelirrojo), se derribaron así como así, sin ni siquiera preguntarle a ella si soportaría el dolor que eso depararía. Todos aquellos sentimientos que eran más poderosos que toda la magia del mundo y que, sabía, no los podía dominar, se abalanzaron sobre su corazón, haciéndola sentir vulnerable e indefensa ante el mundo que, ahora, le parecía horrible, superficial, hueco.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y el llanto acudió a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Un hueco había nacido en su estómago, un hueco marcado por la sensación de que había perdido a alguien. Se sentía _estúpida,_ _fea_, miserable, idiota, asqueada...

¡Como era la vida! Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de su clase, "un as con los sentimientos" como textualmente había dicho Harry en quinto curso, ahora se encontraba llorando y arrancando pasto desesperadamente con sus manos: había descubierto que nunca sería correspondida. Sin embargo, cada lágrima que derramaba aligeraba poco a poco el dolor que parecía arañarle el alma.

----------- -----------

Hermione sabe realizar a la perfección un _Wingardium Leviosa_; cómo se prepara la poción multijugos (y los efectos que esta produce si se añade pelo de gato); para qué sirven los giratiempos; cuáles son los tres maleficios imperdonables; qué es lo que se siente cuando montas a un _thestrals_ (nunca mas lo volvería hacer); cuáles son los olores que ella percibe en una poción para el amor (sobre todo sabe que debe medir su entusiasmo a la hora de responder a las preguntas de los profesores para ahorrarse actitudes bochornosas) y muchas cosas más. Pero lo que nunca sabrá, es cuánto tiempo (con exactitud de segundos, minutos u horas si así fue) permaneció tendida en el frondoso césped, llorando como un animal herido cuando, entre sollozo y sollozo, fue recuperando poco a poco la cordura y se fijó si estaba cerca de curiosos y extraños. Afortunadamente, sólo se encontraba ella y la tranquilidad que reinaba en esa parte de los jardines a la tarde, perdón, noche (¡Merlín, había oscurecido!). Solo ella y los arbustos que, supuso (rogaba), la habrían protegido de cualquier mirada intrusa. Sólo ella y su corazón que ahora sentía más pequeño, como si se hubiese encogido.

Se arrastró por el suelo, (no tenía voluntad para caminar), hasta llegar al tronco de un árbol. Apoyó su espalda en él y contempló el cristalino lago sin verlo realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida y la mente en otra parte, muy lejos de allí. Su parte racional se había quedado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el ambiente de júbilo que se respiraba. El último recuerdo que conservaba de allí era la nítida imagen de Ron y Lavender besándose con pasión, delante de todo el mundo, y la forma en que Ron abrazaba y besaba a _esa ramera_, con algo que él nunca iba a sentir por ella: _deseo._

"Nadie en su sano juicio te desearía a ti, Hermione" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Ella no le hizo caso. Se puso de pie débilmente y fue desandando lentamente, a paso de tortuga, el camino que la llevaría al castillo, a su Sala Común, a su habitación compartida y, precisamente, a su cama con doseles donde su almohada era su única confidente.

Cuando entró al colegio, oyó el bullicio que había en el Gran Salón y dedujo que todos estarían cenando. Siguió de largo por el vestíbulo porque no tenía apetito, subió un par de escaleras, llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, exclamó "Sopa de leche" apenas moviendo los labios y, como era de esperar, encontró la Sala Común vacía y solitaria, como ella, y con un gusto amargo en la boca subió las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Una vez allí se desvistió sin ánimo, se metió en su cama, cerró las cortinas, y se tapó con las mantas hasta la altura de la nariz, abrazándose a si misma con la intención de recuperar el calor que sentía que había perdido.

Estuvo regodeándose frágilmente con el cruel pensamiento de que sus fieles canarios tal vez le habrían echo sentir a Ron una mínima parte de su dolor y, con una última lágrima solitaria resbalando por su mejilla, cerró los ojos deseando que la venciera el sueño y que, al despertarse al día siguiente, pudiera comprobar que todo había sido tan solo una horrible pesadilla.

Fin.


End file.
